


Bite

by TheCasualKoala



Series: A Light in the Dark [3]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good versus Evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCasualKoala/pseuds/TheCasualKoala
Summary: While on an assignment for Moira, Charon and Taylor come face to face with a nest of feral ghouls. After having a close run-in with a glowing one, Charon starts acting strangely... Can Taylor save him in time?





	1. Chapter 1

Charon sat at the lip of an ominous looking tunnel, sorting carefully through his ammo.

Thirty shells. Damn.

He was kicking himself for not stocking up more on his shells. He had a 44. Magnum on him but he felt naked without his trusty shotgun. 

“Are you sure this is the place?” he asked his companion.

“Yep! Moira said they would definitely be here,” Taylor affirmed, cheerful as ever.

Charon rolled his eyes. Of course, Moira had sent them on the third death mission this month. First, it was contracting enough rads to kill a  
Yao Guai. Taylor was puking her guts up for four days after that, with Charon holding her long hair back and emptying her “barf buckets”.  
Next, it was beating Molerats over the head with a “Repellant stick”, which was, quite literally, a stick slathered with some type of foul-  
smelling ointment Moira had cooked up. Now, they were on their way to place an observer unit inside a ghoul-infested subway station. All in the name of science. Fun. Needless to say, he was not a fan of Moira’s. 

Taylor seemed to read his mind, sauntering over to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Oh, relax, Grumpy,” she laughed. “It’ll be fine. Plus, we’ll get a ton of extra caps from this. We’ll finally be able to fix the leaky water pipe in Megaton. And I promised Gob I’d get him some gumdrops because The Brass Lantern ran out.”

The corners of Charon’s mouth lifted. Always thinking of others. 

“How about a treat for me, gumdrop?” he smiled, gently guiding her down to his lips.

She giggled and squirmed as he kissed her neck. Being with her was still pretty new to him but there were just some things he could not pass up.

“Charon!” she squealed. “Not here, c’mon, we’ve got work to do, Crazy!”

He reluctantly let loose his hold on her and looked up innocently.

“Alright, you about ready to go?” Taylor asked as she helped him to his feet.

Charon nodded, but frowned as he looked upon the entrance to the tunnel.

“Are you sure we should be going in here?” he asked.

“Well, you’re not gonna find a ghoul hang-out spot in broad daylight!” she chortled, putting her hands on her hips. “C’mon.”

Charon looked back northwest toward Megaton. Then, he took a deep breath in and followed Taylor into the tunnel’s darkness.

***

The tunnel that lead to the underground pre-war metro station was pitch-black and musty. Perfect territory for ferals. Charon made sure he went first. Because he was a ghoul, his vision had adapted to darkness, giving him perfect visibility in the dark space. Another perk being the ferals wouldn’t be able to detect Taylor’s scent. At least not in time to avoid a face full of lead.  
Taylor moved in step close behind him, glancing readily around to watch their backs. Her katana remained level in her steady hands. If she was frightened, she did not show it, which was surprising. This place was giving Charon a major chill up his spine.  
An inhuman growl cut the darkness and Charon stopped, crossing his arm in front of Taylor protectively. They stayed still as statues as a crouched shape moved about the room before crawling into a crack in the wall.

Charon gestured to Taylor noiselessly and they continued forward. Baby steps.

They stepped into a large room, home to the fallen trolleys. Rubble cluttered the vast room, providing obstacles. Charon and Taylor crouched, using their hands to communicate with a rudimentary sign language.

Stay quiet. Plant device. Leave. Charon signed grimly.

Wait. Need photos. Taylor gestured back.

No. Too dangerous. 

Please. I can do it.

Silence.

Okay. Very careful. Yes? Charon eyed her warily.

Yes. Taylor nodded.

They rose silently, beginning to climb down a crumbling stairwell. Charon helped Taylor down and the two split off with Charon moving to the far wall to plant the device and Taylor setting up the photo capabilities on her Pip-Boy. This would guarantee footage to Moira, even if the device got broken after they left.

The place was crawling with ferals. They moved about dumbly, bumping into each other every so often. Growling at each other. Killing each other over scraps of Molerat carcass.

Poor bastards. 

Charon had just finished placing and activating the device when a flash of light arced across the wall. 

Charon whipped around. Taylor’s face was frozen in fear. She had forgotten the flash.

The ferals screeched, lashing out blindly at the light.

Taylor pulled her katana from her back, slicing as fast as they were reaching her. 

“Taylor!” Charon lunged over to her position but stopped dead in his tracks as a piercing screech hit the static air. 

The ferals slowly faced the way of the terrible noise. A glowing one stalked into the room.

“Fuck.” Charon breathed.

The glowing one threw its head back to let out another deafening shriek. 

“Fuck! Taylor, get down!” Charon shouted as he barreled into the glowing one, who had made an irratic run for her.

The glowing one became trapped, pinned under Charon’s weight, desparately flinging its claws toward Taylor.

“Charon!” Taylor swung her katana, trying to make it to him, but she was too far and there were to many. 

The glowing one slashed at Charon. The raw power from its claws knocked him flat on his back. The thing crawled toward him, rearing up over him and letting out a final howl before it sunk its teeth into his neck hard, ripping its jaws back and forth. 

Charon screamed and took the thing’s head in his hands, tearing it from his neck, and slammed it as hard as he could into the concrete floor. Bright green goo oozed out of its exposed brain as it repeatedly snapped its jaws at him. Then, its head all together exploded from a precise shot to the head. Taylor stood, a smoking pistol in her hand. She quickly sheathed it back in its place on her thigh and knelt before Charon.

“Charon, I’m so sorry!!” she cried, her hands shaking. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright, sugar.” Charon winced, trying, and failing, to put her at ease. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, Charon, look at you!” Taylor fretted, unpacking her medkit, shooting him up with stimpacks and Radaway. Sickly green teeth marks were indented in his neck.

Charon chuckled at the way she busied herself over him, like he was worth a damn. His heart felt warm. 

“Thanks, sugar. I appreciate the enthusiasm.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and kudos!! I'm feeling rusty so its really nice to know you guys are still there.  
> This story doesn't really follow a set timeline just a bit after Charon and Taylor got together. I just kinda want to enjoy the ride with you guys. Stay tuned for more!!
> 
> <3

“Alright, now say ah!” Moira chirped.  
Charon opened his mouth noiselessly, sticking his tongue out lopsidedly.  
“Aw, you’re no fun!” Moira pouted, sticking a makeshift thermometer under his tongue.  
In front of them, Taylor paced the room back and forth.  
“Taylor, you’re gonna put a path in my floor the way you’re going.” Moira glanced sideways at her as she adjusted Charon’s thermometer.  
“I gave him Radaway but, I don’t know if it was enough. Do you think it was enough? Why would it just go after Charon like that?” Taylor said erractically, throwing her hands up.  
The wound was not bleeding anymore but the indentations from the glowing one’s teeth remained.  
“Taylor, I’m fine,” Charon told her. “Besides, better me be the chew toy than you.”  
“Stop it, don’t say that!” Taylor snapped as Charon snickered. “It’s not funny!”  
“Relax, Taylor,” Moira fanned her hands down at Taylor. “I’d be more worried if he wasn’t in good spirits.”  
Taylor exhaled sharply through her nose but did not argue back.  
“Ninety-eight point seven.” Moira took the thermometer from Charon’s mouth. “You seem right as rain to me.”  
“Alright then, thanks, Doc!” Charon saluted Moira as he hopped off her counter-top, strolling over to where Taylor stood.  
“What?” he asked, lopsided grin and all.  
“I’ve got my eye on you.” Taylor said, gesturing with her fingers. Then, she split off 150 caps to Moira from the 1,500 she’d earned from the photo and device.  
“Thank you, my little guinea pig!” Moira sang. “Come back soon and I’ll give you another assignment.”  
“I’ll think on it, Moira.” And with a small wave, the two left the Craterside Supply.  
***  
The two walked through Megaton toward their home, with Taylor stressing quietly in her head.  
“Why are you still worried?” Charon asked, eerily on point. “It was just a bite. I think I’ve bitten you harder than it bit me.”  
Taylor’s cheeks burned bright pink.  
“Charon!”  
“What?”  
“We’re in public,” she hissed.  
“Oh. Sorry.” Charon ducked his head down, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  
What was with him?  
They got back to their home without further incident. Dogmeat greeted them with a rapidly wagging tail.  
“Hey, Dogmeat!” Charon patted the side of his leg for the dog to come over.  
Taylor broke out a can of Pork n’ Beans for him, spooning it into his bowl as he went to lick Charon’s hand.  
While Taylor’s back was turned, Dogmeat stopped cautiously before licking Charon’s hand, sniffing it wearily. The dog’s ears pressed down against his head and his lip began to curl back over his teeth.  
“Dogmeat!” Taylor called as she stood up. “Come and eat!”  
Dogmeat flicked his intense eyes up into Charon’s for a brief moment before crossing the floor to his bowl.  
What the hell was that about? Charon thought to himself.  
“I’m gonna change my clothes and then we’ll go to Gob’s for dinner,” Taylor said, stretching. “Sound good?”  
Charon stood silently, looking at his wrist.  
“Charon. Did you hear what I said?”  
His eyes snapped up and over to her.  
“Sorry, I…”  
“It’s okay,” she said, walking over to him and gently kissing his lips. “I know you’re tired. It’ll be nice to get some food for once.”  
“Yeah..” he replied, scratching the back of his neck, nervously. “I’m going to have a smoke. I’ll wait outside.”  
And with that, he was out the door in an instant. Taylor tried to put his unusual behavior out of her mind. He was exhausted just as she was, she was sure of that.  
She walked up the stairs to her room, peering into her closet for her favorite sundress, the one Nova had gave to her when she’d first arrived in Megaton. It was pale pink and sleeveless with a low dip in her back. She slipped it on and shook her hair out of its ponytail, leaving it in soft waves flowing down her back.  
They would feel better once they ate… she kept telling herself as she went back down the stairs and out the door.  
***  
“Ready?” came Taylor’s soft voice behind Charon.  
He turned and had to make a mad grab for his cigarette that had dropped from his mouth. She stood shyly, adorned in a powdery pink dress. It accentuated her curves and tan skin. It reminded him of frosting on a cake.  
And he wanted to bite into it, right into her elegant collar bone.  
Yes, bite her hard… make her-  
“What, what’s wrong?” Taylor asked, backing up a step away from him.  
Charon noticed he had taken two great strides toward her. His pants constricted around his groin painfully. He hunched over, trying to make what was happening to him less obvious.  
“Nothing, I-“Charon apologetically stepped back, stubbing out his cigarette. “Nothing. You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” she blushed. “So, should we get going?”  
“Mmmhmm,” he agreed and fell into step behind her.  
As Taylor walked, unassuming, Charon couldn’t help but notice the way she sashayed naturally as she walked. Almost as if she were teasing him. He took her all in, from the way her dark, shiny hair bounced with each step, down to her nice, round ass, her tight, defined legs… His fingers twitched as he fought not to reach out and spin her around. Knock the spring out of her step for a week.  
“Charon,” she said, turning her head as her hair fell lusciously around her bare shoulders. “I know you want to fuck me hard.”  
He halted, planting his feet to the ground.  
“What did you say?” he asked, very slowly.  
“I said Manya’s melon blossoms are looking nice.”  
Charon stared at his jerking fingers, then at the ground. Taking a deep breath, he balled his fists up and continued to follow Taylor to Gob’s Saloon.


	3. Chapter 3

Charon felt a little better as he tucked his head under the low doorway of Gob’s Saloon, warming him from the evening chill.

 

“Taylor, Charon, hey!” Gob waved excitedly. “Have a seat any where you’d like. I’ll be with you in just a second.”

 

Pairs of male eyes drifted lustily over Taylor but she seemed absent-minded to it all, skipping happily over to chat with Nova.

 

As Charon began to follow her, a nasty voice cut his ears.

 

“Damn, I’d be giving her a new hole to fuck out of.”

 

Heat seared through Charon’s stomach as he spun and cocked his fist back, ramming it into the bastard’s face. The guy was sent flying across the room, sending glasses and bottles crashing and tables toppling over. 

 

Charon stalked over, glass crunching under his heavy footfalls.  
“AGHH!!” The man groaned, lifting his bruised face to Charon, “You broken my fucking nose, man!”

 

Charon watched the man, eyes wide. His chest and shoulders rose and fell steadily.

 

“I’m just saying…” the man winced. “No gal should be dressing like that without wanting good cock rammed up her-“

 

Charon grabbed the man by his tattered shirt, nails piercing into his skin.

 

“YOU SCROUNGY LITTLE FUCK!!” Charon boomed, slamming him into the wall. The bar reverberated with the force. Charon’s hand clamped around his throat, tightening. 

 

Yes. A voice came from deep inside him. Taste his blood.

 

He damn near would’ve cut through the guy’s skin with his bare hands if it hadn’t been for a feminine scream. Charon swiveled his head toward the crowd gathering around him

 

“CHARON, STOP!” Taylor was running at him. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!”

 

Charon looked back at his prey. But the fucker was gone. 

 

Gob choked beneath his hand, tears pooling in his blackened eyes, his hand tapping urgently against Charon’s arm.

 

“Charon!” he gasped. “It’s me!”

 

Charon dropped his hand, stumbling back in horror. 

 

“No, I didn’t…”

 

He looked into the shocked faces of the bar patrons.

 

“Charon…” Taylor’s appalled face scared him the most. 

 

“He was right there.” Charon said, staring at the floor. “He was. I saw it. Right there.”

 

He looked into Taylor’s green eyes before tearing out of the bar.

***

 

“Hold still, Gob,” Taylor said softly as she held the needle of a Stimpack to his steadily to his arm. “This will make it better.”

 

She injected the Stimpack into his vein and immediately he relaxed.

 

Taylor felt the knots in her stomach loosen as the bruises on his face began to clear.

 

“What was with that?” Nova asked from her seat beside Gob. “I’ve never seen him act like that.”

“Neither have I…” Taylor removed the needle from Gob’s arm, pulling up a chair and sighing.

 

“Where do you think he got off to?” Gob asked, rubbing his arm.

 

“I don’t know,” Taylor shook her head. “Home, hopefully.”

 

“Sweetie, you’d better go to him,” Nova placed her hand on Taylor’s shoulder.

 

“I know… he just made me a bit scared is all.”

 

“Tay, Charon wouldn’t hurt you, I know it in my heart,” Gob told her. “Maybe he was having one of those bad nightmare memories. Still, you   
should tell him we’re all good.”

 

“Okay,” Taylor sighed, standing up. “I will.”

 

“If you need anything, you give us a holler.” Nova said.

 

“I will, thanks guys,” Taylor said as she walked for the exit. “I’ll let you know what happens.”

 

She gave Nova and Gob one last wave before setting off for home. The sun had set and the stars were out. 

 

She got there without incident and quietly opened the door to the house.

 

“Charon?” she called into the darkness.

 

Only Dogmeat came forward. He licked her hand and whimpered.

 

“It’s okay, boy,” she reassured the pup. “I’ve got this.” 

 

A scratching noise came from around the corner and Dogmeat hurried up the stairs. The pup wasn’t afraid of anything, at least anything they’d run into before.

 

Taylor crept around the stairs to peer around into the kitchen. A pile of small rocks trailed around the stairs. Taylor picked one up. Only it   
wasn’t a rock. It was a tooth. Teeth on the floor. 

 

She hissed in a terrified breath and dropped the tooth.

 

A small dim light came from the fridge, which was open.

 

Charon sat on the floor, surrounded by empty boxes, bottles, and cans.

 

He ripped open a package of Salisbury Steak with blood dribbling down his mouth, digging into the meat with his hands greedily.

 

“Charon.” Taylor gasped, surprised.

 

Her voice seemed to snap Charon out of mindlessness as chunks of meat fell from his mouth.

 

“Taylor, I’m so sorry!” he stammered. “I-I don’t know what’s… why…”

 

“It’s okay, Charon,” Taylor told him, raising her hands gently as she approached. “Let’s just find out what’s the matter.”

 

Suddenly, Charon clutched his stomach, doubling over.

 

“Taylor!!” he groaned.

 

“What is it?!” she crossed to his side immediately. “What’s wrong?”

 

Charon hunched and began to vomit all the food he had eaten upon the floor.

 

“It’s burning me!” he screamed as he struggled for breath. “It burns!”

 

She had no words, could do nothing but rub soothing circles over his back until he was retching up clear. 

 

When he stopped and curled back into himself, Taylor immediately got up.

 

“Where are you going?” Charon asked, his voice hoarse.

 

“I’m getting this cleaned up and then we’re taking you to a doctor,” Taylor said, determined. “A real doctor.

 

“But I’m fine,” Charon argued. “I’ll be okay, honest.”

 

“No!” Taylor shouted as she cleaned the floor with a rag. “What happened at Gob’s was not okay. What happened here was not okay. We’re going and that’s that!”

 

Once she had gotten the mess up off the floor, she slung Charon’s arm over her shoulders, doing her best to take his weight off his feet.

 

His skin was slick with sweat and his eyes were closed tight with pain. 

 

“Just hang on, Charon,” Taylor rubbed his back with her other hand gingerly. “You’re going to be fine.”

 

They ducked out of the door, walking to Doc Church’s.

 

A sign was taped to his door.

 

“Gone to Rivet City. Be back in three days!?” Taylor read. They couldn’t wait that long. Charon needed help now.

 

“Hey, can you walk a bit?” Taylor asked Charon. “Doc Church isn’t home. We’re going to have to go somewhere else.”

 

Charon didn’t reply. His head hung low, his hair covering his eyes.

 

“I’ve got it!” Taylor snapped her fingers. “Big Town, Red’s got her clinic up there!”

 

It was about a twenty-minute walk up to Big Town. Taylor hurried with Charon out of Megaton’s city gates, heading north. 

 

They hadn’t gotten very far when Charon stumbled and fell to the ground.

 

“Charon, please get up!” Taylor begged him, trying to pull him back to his feet. He was heavy, so heavy.

 

A deranged cackle came from behind her. Raiders. Three of them.

 

“Looks like we got us a pretty little adventurer out in our Wasteland, boys,” said a raider with a beard and a blue mohawk as the group inched toward them.

 

“Stay back!” Taylor growled, still trying to lift Charon.

 

“Or what?” 

 

“Or you’ll be sorry,” Taylor vowed as she narrowed her eyes.

 

“I like fight in a girl,” the blue-haired raider grinned, pulling her into him. “Makes it more fun later when I break you.”

 

The raiders laughed their wild laughs, like hyenas, unaware of the figure rising up from behind them.

 

The two raiders fell over dead, blood spraying from their throats, coating Taylor in a fresh shower of crimson. 

 

“What..” The lead raider only had time to say before Charon caught his shoulders and sank his teeth into the raiders neck, ripping his jaws back and forth.

 

The raider screamed and flailed but Charon held him still, warm blood spurting into his mouth, washing over his tongue. 

 

The raider twitched as Charon fell upon him, chewing on the exposed veins and muscle as Taylor covered her mouth in horror. 

When the blood ran dry, Charon dropped the raider, turning to Taylor.

"I'm feeling much better now," he said, slowly.

Then, he smiled with red, gleaming, and very sharp teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor sucked in a mouthful of air, trying not to gag as Charon licked the blood from his fingers. He looked up at her, his irises so blue, almost white, and his pupils reflecting strangely, like Dogmeat’s in the dark.

“You look so pale, standing there.” 

She cringed against his voice. It was like two people speaking in unison. She could hear his voice, his real one, layered underneath this new one. It was deep yet refined, as if Satan himself were addressing her. A massive chill ran up Taylor’s spine and she felt frozen in place.

Charon gazed at her, his tongue snaking out to lap at blood on the bottom of his lip. As if he were looking through an X-Ray, he could see her heart quicken, the blood rush through her legs, her arms, behind her ears. It pulsed magenta under her skin.

He took a step forward.

She pulled out her pistol, cocking it and pointing it at him. She didn’t utter a word, the gun shaking in her hand.

He blinked slowly, his lips exposing his dagger-like teeth in a twisted smirk.

“What are you going to do?” he asked in his layered voice. “Shoot me?”

She kept the gun raised, exhaling a trembling breath.

“Do you think that will work?”

He took two more steps, closing in fast.

“You should pray that it does,” he whispered, opening his mouth wide, disengaging his jaws. 

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut, trying to muster the strength to pull the trigger. It felt so hard, as if her gun was slicked with oil.

As he reared up over her, her Pip-Boy suddenly flashed bright green, indicating she had a message.

The light from the Pip-Boy exploded in Charon’s eyes and he screeched, shoving her away.

He withdrew, crumpling to the ground, shielding his eyes in his bloody palms.

Taylor gasped, looking from her wrist to Charon, lying upon the ground in agony.

His hands slid down his face as he looked back up at her, a tear leaking blankly from one of his eyes. He rose up angrily, blood painting his face.

“You should not have done that,” he told her as he hunched low to pounce.

He lunged at her, fingers bent, teeth exposed before she pressed a button on her Pip-Boy and the screen lit up in a block of green hellfire.

He stumbled, screaming, trying to block himself from the horrible light.

“Get back,” she threatened. “Now.”

He snarled at her but she thrust the light into his face. 

He wailed and hid his face in his arms.

“Listen to me,” Taylor told him, her knee in his back and gripping one of his wrists. “You’re going to come with me and we’re going to a doctor. You will not attack me or my friends again. I’m going to help you, I promise.”

Charon raised his face painfully to the light, so he could look into her eyes.

“Good luck,” he said, poisonously.

Then, he scraped up a large palmful of dirt and tossed it into the air, flecks of it landing in her eyes.

She spun away from him, coughing.

By the time she had got the grit from her eyes, he was gone.

 

With dirt in her eyes and blood in her hair and clothes, Taylor sprinted blindly back to Megaton. It was the dead of night, the town silent.

She ran up the metal balconies, twisting her way to Gob’s. She pounded frantically on the door until it swung open, making her pitch forward. She caught and steadied herself before pressing her back against the door, heaving in breath.

“Taylor! Are you okay?” Nova gasped as she took in Taylor’s ragged, bloodied appearance, “What’s happened to you?”

“Where’s Charon?” Gob asked, worriedly. 

They waited until Taylor could catch her breath.

“He’s…he’s not Charon anymore,” Taylor panted. “He’s…something else now.”

“What do you mean?” Gob looked at Nova, his eyes arching downward nervously.

Suddenly, a rap at the door startled all three of them. Taylor ripped her pistol from its holster and shouted,

“Come any closer and I’ll give you some new holes to breathe from! I fucking mean it!”

“Taylor?” a soft voice came from behind the closed door. “Is that you?”

Taylor tugged the door open and lowered her weapon. Standing there with an envelope in her hand was Lucy West. Taylor considered her a close friend, as they had bonded when Taylor first came to Megaton

“Taylor?! What’s happened to you, you look awful!” Lucy exclaimed. Taylor peeked around her, making sure no one else was lurking about before pulling Lucy inside. 

“Please, Taylor,” Lucy implored. “Can you tell me what’s going on… wait-isn’t Charon with you?”

“No, something’s happened to him,” Taylor said mutedly, “We were in one of the metro tunnels. There was a glowing one and it bit him. He started getting sick so I wanted to take him to Red’s up in Big Town but we didn’t make it.”

“And then?” Lucy asked.

“We were cornered by Raiders… and then, Charon… he killed them all. He-he started eating them.”

“Jesus…” whispered Gob as Nova brought her hand to her mouth. Lucy stared, speechless. 

“I think he was going to attack me too but my Pip-Boy lit up and it weakened him,” Taylor told them. “I tried bringing him back but he got away. I have to find him, I have to.”

“I think I know where he might be,” Lucy revealed, leaning forward. “I’ve been looking for my brother, Ian. Our… our parents are dead. I saw them at Arefu. They’d been butchered. There’s this group of them, they’re infected. They call themselves the Family.”

“Where can I find them?” Taylor asked, determined.

“I think they’re coming from the North, but I’m not sure,” said Lucy.

“Then that’s where I’m headed,” Taylor said, heading for the door.

“Wait! Taylor, I’m coming with you,” Lucy declared. “My brother might be out there too.”

“No,” Taylor refused. “It’s too dangerous, I’ll bring your brother and Charon back myself, that way if I don’t make it, no one else has to die.”

“Taylor!” Nova called after her.

“If I don’t make it,” Taylor sighed. “Take care of Dogmeat. Please.”

She took off running for Red’s before they could catch up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh gosh, Taylor, that’s so horrible,” Red gasped as Taylor recounted her tale of Charon’s transformation.”

“I was hoping you’d know what’s wrong with him,” Taylor stared as the floor, chin resting in her hand.

“Well, I can’t give him a proper diagnosis as he’s not with us,” Red scratched her head. “But it sort of sounds like vampirism.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Taylor regarded her in disbelief. 

No, I’m not,” stated Red, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “And that means we need to make an antidote of some sort.”

She cleared room on her lab table and started tinkering, rattling bottles of pills. 

“But… but what if it’s not that?” Taylor asked.

“You said he was eating people, Taylor. That usually is one of the things they do.”

Taylor buried her face in her hands. Vampirism. How the fuck was she going to fix that? She thought of Charon. Where he could be. If he was okay. What he was doing.

She shook her head in disgust. She didn’t want to know. 

“Hey,” Red’s hand on her back was a warm comfort. “It’ll be alright, we’ll get him back.”

“You really think so?” Taylor brought her hands down to fold in her lap nervously.

“It’s the last I can do after you saved us from those super mutants.”

Taylor gave a small smile. 

“No problem. How can I help?

 

With the antidote in hand, Taylor set off for a place in the north owned by a woman named Agatha. She had helped Red when she had first set off from Little Lamplight as a teenager. Red was sure Agatha would pay Taylor the same kindness and maybe direct Taylor to the right place.

Taylor moved quietly and methodically taking out rampant Protectrons, molerats, and the occasional Supermutant. When she finally happened upon the ramshackle cottage, the stars were peeking out. It was nightfall once again. Taylor stuck to the shadows before giving the modest front door a couple of raps.

An elderly woman with a sweet face opened the door,

“Taylor Clarke?”

“Yes,” Taylor responded, taken aback. “How did you know?”

The woman held open the door, gesturing kindly for Taylor to come in and then shut it behind them.

“Word travels quickly in the Wasteland, dear,” she told Taylor. “They really talk you up on that Galaxy News Radio, let me tell you. My name is Agatha, by the way.”

Taylor stood humbly in the little cottage, not wanting to impose. 

“Oh, you poor thing!” Agatha exclaimed. “You must be hungry and it’s so cold out there. Hang on. Let me heat up some Instamash. I do hope you like that. Living out here, you don’t get to market much.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Taylor asked.

“Oh no, sweetheart, don’t you trouble yourself,” Agatha called from the kitchen. “Make yourself at home.”

While Agatha busied herself making the Instamash, Taylor walked about the den, looking at old photographs. A couple, presumably Agatha and her husband laughed in on photo, a little girl smiled toothily in another, and a young woman looked serenely back in the last.

“Is this your daughter?” Taylor asked.

“In the last photo? Yes, that’s Caroline.” Agatha said from the kitchen.

“She’s beautiful,” Taylor said, putting the photo back.

“Thank you,” Agatha said softly. “I imagine she made a beautiful angel.”

Taylor bowed her head.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, dear,” Agatha came into the room with two bowls full of piping hot Instamash, sitting at the little table. “It was a long time ago. I’ve made my peace with it.”

Taylor decided not to ask anymore questions, pulling in her chair and busying herself with eating the Instamash. It was creamy and felt good when it hit her empty stomach. 

They ate in silence for a while before Agatha spoke again

“So, to be this far north, you must be trying to track the Family.” Agatha observed.

“Yes, someone dear to me, I think he’s one of them. And the brother of a friend of mine.”

“I’m sorry,” Agatha told her. “All I know is that they’re coming from the old train station. I don’t leave home much so I haven’t run into any of them, thank the Lord above.”

“But you’re all by yourself, how do you get supplies?” Taylor took another bite of Instamash.

“I may be ninety-four but I have my ways,” Agatha winked.

Taylor smiled.

“Thank you so much for everything, Agatha.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Agatha returned her smile. “You should get some rest and head out before it gets light again.”

They washed the dishes together before bed. 

Before she went up the stairs, Taylor gave Agatha a hug.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Agatha said, patting the top of Taylor’s head. “You’ll find your friends. I believe in you.”

 

Late in the night, Taylor started awake. She didn’t know what it was but something woke her. She sat upright in bed, listening. 

Drip, drip, drip.  
Taylor slowly got out of bed to investigate, creeping silently out of her room. She moved silently through the hall before checking the bathroom. The sink wasn’t on. Nor was the shower. 

Drip, drip, drip.

The door to the old woman’s room was slightly ajar.

“Agatha?” Taylor whispered.

She stepped silently up to the door, pushing it open.

Inside, Agatha lay in her death throes, choking on her own blood as it leaked from her throat. It was everywhere, over the walls, on the ceiling.

Drip, drip, drip.

“Oh no, no, no, AGATHA!!” Taylor screamed, running to her, doing her best to staunch the flow of blood with her hands. It was no use, the old woman pressed her hand against Taylor’s face lightly, smearing blood. Then, her hand dropped to the floor and her eye saw nothing. Taylor’s hands shook as she sobbed.  
“NO! NO!! AGATHA, PLEASE!!” Taylor lay her head across Agatha’s chest in devastation.

She heard footsteps behind her.

Whipping around, Taylor grabbed her pistol emptied her clip into the darkness in rage. 

“FUCK YOU!!” Taylor roared, tears blurring her vision. “FUCKING SHOW YOURSELF!”

Then, a great hand came from the darkness, slamming into her forehead. She fell onto her back, her head thwacking against the hard floor. She opened her eyes blearily, staring at Agatha’s bloody corpse before falling into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor awoke with a start on a cold stone floor, her vision hazy and unfocused. She shook her aching head, trying to blink away her temporary blindness. The room she was in smelled of dust and mildew. Other than that, she couldn’t tell much else, as a thick hazy darkness invaded the room. She felt her arm for her Pip-Boy, but it was gone.

She checked for her weapons. They were gone too.

Save for the clothes on her back, she was left with nothing. 

She saw a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. Raising herself up on her palms, she peered into the darkness. A figure sat hunched, facing away from her.

Pebbles scattered as she leaned forward.

Suddenly, the figure began to move, standing up and turning to her. It opened its yellow eyes and stared at her. There were no pupils. It was just a blank yellow. Almost white, like the sun.  
The eyes moved as the figure did, low, almost gliding. They stopped in front of her, unblinking.

“Show yourself, coward,” Taylor spat.

For a moment, nothing moved. The figure stayed put. Then, the eyes swiveled and the figure tipped its head.

A box of matches tumbled out of the darkness, skittering in front of her. 

Taylor grabbed for the matches like a hungry child over a scrap of food.

She struck the match against the floor, staring hard into the face of her captor.

***

The match’s small flame cast just enough light over Charon’s twisted face, his large, yellow eye peering deep into her soul, lips peeled back over his sharp teeth, drool running between them unashamedly. More eyes had opened behind him yet they were not like his. They were red, tipped with a goldish sort of color. 

Taylor’s lower jaw shook, trying to form words. The match dropped from her fingers.  
Charon reach down, picking up the match in one of his huge, gnarled hands. His nails were hook-like, almost as sharp as his teeth.

“Mustn’t drop this,” he said in his overlapping voice as he held out the match to her.

Taylor looked at him, still unable to speak. Remnants of his shirt hung loose on his frame but for the most part he was bare chested. His body had grown long and contorted. He was large in his back, shoulders, and chest, narrowing in his waist. His legs and arms stretched almost too far. His feet reminded her more of an animal than a human. 

He opened his mouth, unlocking rows of teeth, a menacing hiss slipping through. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her roughly up to his waiting mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut but was thrown to the ground. 

As she tumbled, a slew of rubble crumbled around her. A sharp rock slipped down next to her.  
Taylor pulled herself up, looking at Charon confused. He stood in some sort of trance, his mouth downturned but his jagged teeth still exposed.

Then, his mouth turned up.

“This one is very fond of you,” he told her.

Taylor grabbed the knife-like rock, slamming it into his back.

“Fuck you!”

Charon spun away and suddenly, his voice, the one she knew, roared out in pain. The others crouched defensively.

Taylor gasped, horrified. 

He turned around, his smile gaping.

“Bad,” he whispered to her. “Bad, bad, bad.”

He reached one of his sprawling arms back, ripping out the shard of rock.

“It’s no use,” she said, defeated. “You’ve already taken him away.”

“I disagree.”

Charon collapsed upon his hands and knees, gasping in a lungful of air. He looked at Taylor with silvery eyes. But, it was him.

“Oh, God, I didn’t mean to do it,” he cried. 

“Charon, you have to fight it, please!”

“Help me…” he begged her. “Help me…”

Then, he was silent as his eyes opened wide once more, set ablaze by the curse of this possession.

“Pity,” said the deeper voice on top of Charon’s. 

Then, he threw back his head and laughed and it was the worst sound Taylor had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl again. I'm on my last chapters with Uncommon Few and I've just really missed writing for you guys. So hop in the Fallout time machine with me and we'll take a ride back to Light in the Dark Days with this intense adventure. I love you guys and thank you so much for the support!  
> xoxo


End file.
